


Always Together

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Tsumugi being taken for a ride by some mean girl who didn't know how to love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Tsumugi struggles to accept that someone could ever really develop feelings for him, always waiting for the rug to be pulled from beneath his feet; luckily enough for him his girlfriend is persistent and won't let him forget how loved he is.





	Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had already posted this but apparently not. Anyway the deal is the same as always; I take requests over @swordboys-and-glampires.tumblr.com . I hope you enjoy this sweet Moogs~

“I love you.”

 

Liar.

 

“Ah, that’s sweet. Aoba-chan. I love you too. You’re my very best friend.”

 

Liar.

 

The words you spoke were so similar to hers, the witch that froze his heart over and left him without even a word of reason. No matter how many times you told him about your feelings or how many times he admitted to himselfthat he loved you there was no getting rid of that voice in the back of his mind. Were you pitying him?

 

“You’re so cute” she would say as she mussed his hair like he was an excited little puppy begging for its master’s attention. You called him cute too. Then he’d ask if they’d always be together and she would reply, “so long as you follow me, Aoba-chan.”

 

Her lies weren’t even well hidden. After everything came out, after the public rejection and humiliation he’d endured, after the times he’d gone back begging like he’d been the one in the wrong everything became oh so clear. Even his old friends laughed at him for being so gullible. Haha, stupid old Tsumugi. Just like his mother.

 

Tsumugi tried to explain it away; it had just been his rose tinted glasses making him hear what he wanted to hear. Maybe he’d been some creepy ‘nice guy’ who deserved everything that he got. Maybe what she said was true; too ugly and pathetic to be loved.

 

Sometimes he would tug on his own hair, scratching at the root where he’d always been sensitive to pain, like he was punishing himself for the thoughts he would have about you. Since her he’d sworn off love, no more new crush every other month. He was envious when he saw Kaoru chasing after girls, devil-may-care, but he was beautiful. He didn’t have to be scared.

 

“I really like you, Tsumugi-san.”

 

The first time you said that to him he didn’t respond, instead giggling until he saw your hurt look; a mirror of his past. You weren’t saying it for fun, you seemed to really like him. Almost immediately he apologised, babbling that he felt the same, that he thought you were being playful in your way and that he couldn’t emphasise how much he really, really liked you.

 

Then you started with the pda. Hand holding made him so happy, just to be acknowledged that way and you never seemed to want to let him go. Eventually you graduated to cuddling up to him, no matter who was there but his stiffness melted away because you never gave up on him. You really liked him.

 

Kisses were his favourite. He always wanted to be kissing you, albeit not so publically like he was with his other shows of affection, and once again you were more than happy to have his lips on his- even venturing to less traditional places on each other’s bodies. One day you’d spent just laid across his lap, letting him feather trail kisses up and down your semi clothed body and he never wanted it to end- he was even reluctant to get up for food he was having so much fun playing with you.

 

That was the day you first told him you loved him. It was a few months into the relationship and things certainly hadn’t gone further than kissing but it confused him. All this time he’d been certain he was just a phase; something you’d grow out of when someone better stole you away from him. He’d already resigned himself to treasuring the little time he got to call you his. Did you really love him?

 

You told him it was okay to not say it back, never pressured him like she had done. It was okay. How could you be so secure? He wanted to cling but was scared you’d realise how worthless he really was. Again and again you’d say it, no more than once a week but every time he heard you say it he thought he’d throw up.

 

“Please don’t play with me”, he wanted to say back, “please be honest. Don’t love someone like me.”

 

But he wanted it.

 

So much.

 

So so much and he felt it back and the longer he went without saying it the closer you probably got to hating him. He wanted lazy days with you forever, he wanted to go to the same college, take a gap year or two to travel and read and fall even more in love. Nothing made him happier than the way your eyes lit up when you saw him, nobody could fake that. You ran to him, excited to see him all the time. You still wanted to kiss him early in the mornings when he was still full of sleep, grumbly without his morning coffee, and late at night when a day’s worth of wear showed in his dishelved appearance. You would drag him back to your place, insist on sleepovers- you even kept in food that he liked and he knew you didn’t just so you could make his favourites for him. His mother adored you, though when she called you his one it made him nervous; her judgements had been off in the past.

 

But you really were and now he couldn’t imagine a day without you. He loved you. He loved you so much he had to say it before it exploded from him.

 

“I love you too, _____.”

 

“I hope we’re always together, Aoba.”


End file.
